Moonlit Nights
by Blooddrunk
Summary: One night at the Compton residence... Pure Bill/Sookie love and hotness. One shot. Complete


Moonlit Nights

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse. While the plot is my own, Bill, Sookie and all the other characters belong to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them for a little while to tell my own story and will return them unharmed (and very sexually sated) **;-)**

**Author's note:** 1) After watching the sexually charged and steamy Bill/Sookie scenes from the HBO True Blood Season 2 Promo, I couldn't help but pay my homage to the hotness that is Bill 'Stephen Moyer' Compton and Sookie 'Anna' Stackhouse. Whenever these two are together on screen, well, let's just say that '_sparks fly_'. Hopefully you will enjoy my one-shot. Also, please spare me some leeway as this is my very first attempt at fan-fiction writing. Please read and review. Bouquets and brickbats- all are invited.

2) In case you are interested in this little bit of tit-bit (no pun! I swear) - In my one-shot, for Sookie's Merlotte's shifts I assumed that Merlotte's follows the 9:00 am to 2:00 in the night time slot. So for an 8 hour night shift, Sookie would have to work from 6:00 pm in the evening to 2:00 in the night. This leaves Bill with plenty of night hours to 'explore' and teach our naïve blonde bombshell. Now I don't really think that this is the point of this story. LOL! But if you are concerned anyway and feel that I have made a mistake with the timings (I don't belong to US), please PM me and I will correct it.

******

Sookie Stackhouse woke up alone in the Compton bedroom. Groggily, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table- 5:00 pm?!? She had slept the whole day. Again. This had become a routine since she had moved in to the Compton residence. She was glad that she had opted for night shifts at Merlotte's. Sam had understood. Though he had been reluctant and jealous but he had agreed. She remembered how she had blushed red when she explained that now since she was with Bill, it was really difficult for her to get up in the morning after a night with him. Bill frequently kept her up till the wee hours of the morning. She smiled as she recalled her beautiful, handsome Vampire lover. Her body tingled as she remembered those penetrating blue eyes and that dark, cool voice that made love to her with every word he spoke. Even though they had been together for a long time now, her pulse still raced every time she heard him speak. Even after all this time together a shiver ran down her spine when he said her name- "Sookie". His voice touched something deep inside her and got her stomach fluttering every time she heard it. She smiled and sighed into the pillow and inhaled his scent- so crisp and clean with a hint of musk. Redness crept up her cheeks as his scent brought up the memories of last night, here, in the same bedroom on this very bed.

Her face broke into a grin as she remembered that tonight was her night off, this meant that she had one whole night with Bill. And then, she remembered with a jolt that Bill would be awake soon. At the most she had one and a half hour before Bill wakes up. She wanted to be ready for him when he got up so reluctantly she made to get up from the comfy bed. As she sat up, she let out an involuntary groan. They had been very 'active' last night and her body was still sore from the last night's activities. She shook her head and smiled to herself- Bill was insatiable. Wearily, she flopped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take care of her human needs.

Sookie decided on a cup of coffee before the shower to get her sleepy body running. As she made her way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but stop and caress the door behind which hid her beloved's resting chamber. They both had been through so much trouble. Her stomach gave a lurch as she remembered Bill walking into the sun to save her. He had been so horribly burnt and she had been devastated, believing that he had sacrificed himself for her and now he was truly, finally dead. And the joy she had felt when he had come back to her that night was beyond words. She shook her head, bad times were past. She wanted to live in the present with her lover, her vampire; they both deserved this after what they had been through. After a strong cup of coffee and some cookies, she felt much better. She was right; her body really needed the caffeine to get going. Finally awake, she jumped into the bathroom and got the shower running. As the warm water caressed her nude and curvaceous body, she threw back her head heaving a contented sigh and let herself relax beneath the warm cascade.

Sookie let out a shriek as two very strong and well muscled (but cold) arms wrapped around her torso from her behind. "Good evening sweetheart…" Startled, she turned around to face him- "Bill! How many times do I have to tell you do not do that…? You scared me to death. Do you love scaring the bezeejus…?" She stopped in mid rant as she took in her vampire's beauty. He looked gorgeous- completely naked, with those beautiful blue eyes looking hungrily at her from beneath his hair that fell down wet on his forehead. She took in the rivulets of water running from his hair to his sculpted face, down his solid chest, streaking down those rock hard abs and finally down his muscular legs into the drain.

"Sookie!" he said in his cool, dark voice that made her shiver in his arms. "You should have waited for me rather than taking a shower alone." His voice hinted at a chiding tone but his eyes betrayed his desire. Trying to keep her voice steady, she mumbled- "But every time we take a shower together we both come out a little dirtier than we went in…" Bill's lips curved upward in a sexy half-smile. _Good God! He is sexy when he does that._ "And you have a problem with that?"- He asked, amused. Sookie blushed fiercely. _Okay, _she thought_, it's not a good thing to blush in front of any vampire, let alone a lusty, sexy one who is already devouring you with his eyes_. She averted her eyes from his unwavering gaze. _What to say?_ She certainly did NOT have a problem with taking a shower with him, well, except may be for the fact that they always ended up being ten times longer than the usual ones.

She looked up and opened her mouth to say something but her voice was drowned by his lips softly clinging onto hers, consuming her in a passionate, heated kiss. He nibbled softly on her lower lip making her breath catch and then moved his lavish attentions to her upper lip. For a while they were content to explore and enjoy the soft friction and taste of each other's lips but this was certainly not going to be enough for tonight. Bill ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She sighed and welcomed him in by parting her lips and he dove in deepening the kiss. The passion in the kiss made her toes curl.

She gasped as Bill pulled her wet and naked body closer to his mashing their torsos together under the streaming water- without missing a beat with his tongue. This was pure bliss. She felt like she was floating in stars, she never wanted this kiss to end as their tongues danced against each other in a delicious tangle. She gasped in his mouth as she felt his fangs descend against her tongue scraping her a bit and drawing blood. Feeling his fangs against her tongue made hers desire for him sky-rocket. Bill was also lost in the heat of the moment as he tasted her sweet, delicious blood making him let out a deep, low growl in her mouth. She shuddered as she felt his growl reverberate through her entire body setting her nerves on fire. She felt her wetness run down her legs and she knew that Bill could sense it too. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach and that made her already racing pulse quicken even more. But she was a human and needed air in her lungs… by the time she reluctantly broke the kiss to breathe, she was seeing stars. But Bill granted her no respite…

He nibbled and kissed along her jaw line down her neck, licking and kissing her clavicles before moving further down and taking one taut, pink nipple in his mouth. Sookie gasped as he suckled on her breast, his fangs grazing her smooth tan skin slightly while his other hand tweaked the other nipple into hardness as well. He was exploring her entire body with his free hand delighting in the moans and gasps his touch elicited. By the time he switched breasts, she was whimpering with want, running her hands helplessly up and down the smooth, milky skin on his back and gripping his wonderfully taut behind. She was burning for him. She wanted him to take her right now. She reached down with one hand and encircled his very hard and very ready shaft and was immediately rewarded with a groan. Her other hand tugged at his hair to pull his face up. She wanted to savor his lips again. He complied and moved up and captured her lips again while his fingers found their home between her legs sliding through her slick folds rubbing, tweaking, and stroking her very hard nub.

Sookie felt like she would explode if Bill didn't take her right now. She broke the kiss and whimpered, begging him to take her. "Please Bill…" She tried to guide him into her very slick, very ready opening but Bill had other plans. He pushed her hand away. "Oh Bill…" She cried out again. Pushing her back against the bathroom wall, he gave her a devilish grin and before she could blink, he had settled himself between her legs. Sookie's heart stopped for a moment as she realized what he was about to do. He inhaled her scent and let out an appreciative growl and she trembled in his arms with want. He pulled her legs up settling her thighs on the crook of his neck and blew a short breath on the thatch of her blonde curls down there. Sookie would have crumbled to floor had he not placed his hands on her hips steadying her. He looked up, staring deep into her eyes. She could see his blue orbs, deep and liquid with desire and she thought she would faint with the anticipation of what was about to come.

"Bill…" her words were breathy and laced with her need to release. He turned his head back to her wetness and Sookie jolted as his fingers parted her wet folds and his tongue touched her nub. She threw back her head and pressed her back against the wall, bracing herself against it. He slowly circled her wet nub with his tongue savoring the taste of her juices. He could hear her moans and cries for more. He could feel her fingers digging into his hair pressing his face into her wetness demanding more. Spurred on by her desire he dove in licking and sucking on her throbbing nub. Parting her opening with his fingers, he tasted her from the inside darting his tongue in and out and he heard her whimper with pleasure. Sookie could feel him smiling against her flesh but all those thoughts were soon pushed away from her head and she let out a cry as she felt his very long, cool and talented fingers enter her as his mouth suckled simultaneously on her nub. As his fingers picked up their rhythm, stroking, teasing her from the inside she could feel herself rising, higher and higher. She cried out with stoked desire and lust and as his fingers curled inside her to stroke that special spot; she flew over the edge screaming out his name and came tumbling down the peak of extreme pleasure riding darkly rolling hot waves of ecstasy.

She was panting as if she had just run a mile but Bill certainly was not done yet. She looked down to see him smiling up at her. Then he winked and turned his attentions back to her soft, warm and pink flesh making her eyes roll back in her head with pure pleasure. He was relentless. By the time he stopped Sookie was sobbing, tears of pleasure running down her cheeks as his fingers had pulled out two more orgasms from her. The last orgasm had her shrieking so loud she was sure whole of Bon Temps had heard her. She couldn't control herself as he had at last bit down on her femoral artery finally giving into her pleas of biting her and letting her feel his fangs penetrate her skin. The ecstasy she felt when his fangs penetrated her was beyond words. There was an initial sting, yes but even she couldn't explain the euphoria she felt which followed his biting every time. Now he was lovingly licking the bite marks on her inner thigh and she knew it would heal soon.

Bill got up, finally releasing his hold on her hips which had kept her standing during this whole episode and she slumped forward into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his rear, she closed her eyes as aftershocks rippled through her body. "Exhausted?" Bill asked. "No. Um, yes... a bit." She mumbled against his marble chest and placed a kiss above his silent, undead heart. She could feel him smile against her shoulder. And then there was that deep, cool voice teasing her again- "Oh, but I am hardly done with you yet." She could feel his hardness throbbing against her stomach and she felt herself get wet again. Despite her exhaustion, she could not deny the reaction her body had to him.

As his hands gripped her bottom lifting her up, she knew her momentary respite has come to an end. Bill slowly slid her down on him and she wrapped her muscular legs around his waist. They both let out a moan as their bodies were finally joined together. Sookie couldn't suppress a gasp as she looked into his eyes and noticed the love and desire shining back through them. He brought his face close to hers until she could see his eyes no more and then he captured her lips in his, all the while slowly, gently moving her up and down on him with his supernatural strength. She could taste herself on his tongue and that drove her wild for him. She dug her nails into his back and bottom drawing blood spurring Bill to increase the speed and force of his thrusts. Their mouths moving against each other, they both were lost to the love and desire surrounding their hearts. Pushing her back against the wall, he shifted his thrusts till he was hitting her special spot with every stroke. Sookie broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck moaning into his skin. He was unrelenting, stroking her hard and again as he pounded her with his full length. She could feel herself rising again. The bathroom was filled with their moans and cries of passion. Bill was growling deep within his chest with every stroke. Removing one hand from her supple behind, he reached between them to stroke and tease her nub. This made Sookie gasp and she bit down hard into his skin near the neck trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. She drew blood with her bite and she lapped up the droplets that pooled under her tongue. Feeling Sookie bite him drove Bill to the brink of ecstasy and he bit hard into her soft neck sucking greedily her delicious blood as he angled her faster and higher till she exploded crying out his name. He followed soon after calling her name out in a deep growl.

They both stood shuddering in each other's arms. Sookie was still wrapped around him, their bodies still joined together. Exhausted, she had fallen forward and buried her face in his neck as strong aftershocks of pleasure rippled through both of them. She was so exhausted that she felt like she would never be able to move again. Inhaling his scent she closed her eyes, totally sated and content. Bill could feel Sookie's skin beginning to prune from all this time under water so he leaned forward and turned off the faucet. Wrapping them both in a white, fluffy towel, he walked into the bedroom with Sookie still clinging to him. Finally separating their bodies, he slowly put her down to stand her in front of him but her legs gave way as another delicious aftershock coursed through her. He caught her before she fell and carried her to the bed gently laying her down. Taking the towel, he slowly, lovingly dried her body drinking in her beauty. Moonlight shone in through the windows bathing them in its cool serenity. _God, how much I love her._ He had lost all hopes of redemption and love in his long and lonely vampire existence but when he had met this bubbly blonde in Merlotte's that night, he couldn't help but wonder at the ease with which she accepted her. She was fearless and brave. He found himself longing for her company. And when those trashy Rattray's had harmed her and almost killed her, he had killed them in his white hot anger before he could stop himself. He would have forgiven them for attempting to drain him but he could not forgive them for harming this wonderful girl. Later, he had nursed her back to life with his blood. _No, she had brought me back to life with her love and trust._ Bill thought to himself.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Sookie's voice "Bill? What are you thinking?" He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing my dear. I was just admiring your beauty in the moonlight". She smiled at him and opened her arms for him, "I love you", she said. He stood up to throw the wet towel into the basket before sinking next to her, "I love you too, Sookie", he whispered. Sookie gasped as she took in his naked body shining in the moonlight. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Bill smiled lustily down at her before bringing his face to hers again. Their arms wrapped around each other, they gave in to the waves of passion and love pulsating through them. They could not get enough of each other, and all they had together was the night before the sunlight sent Bill back to his hidey-hole. As their bodies moved together in a delicious jumble, both were wishing for the same thing- longer moonlit nights…

*******


End file.
